PS332
/ |title_ja=大決戦V |title_ro=The Final Battle V |image=PS332.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=332 |location=On the side of the Goldenrod Radio Tower |prev_round=The Final Battle IV |next_round=The Final Battle VI }} / or A New Self (Japanese: 大決戦V The Final Battle V or 新しい自分 A New Self) is the 332nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As continues to tell his story, and are surprised that Emerald received his Pokédex from long before they did. Emerald corrects them by stating that he didn't actually get it at the time and continues with his story. Back in the flashback, Hirō and DJ Mary note that Professor Oak's words imply that he already knew about Emerald. Professor Oak reveals that he knows that Emerald is from the Earl's Pokémon Academy. Emerald assumes that Professor Oak wanted to give him the Pokédex anyway and tries to take it from him. Professor Oak takes the Pokédex away, revealing that he didn't mean to give it to him. Professor Oak reveals that he knows all about Emerald after being told by Earl when he was checking up on the Academy. Noting how Emerald is only eight years old, he states that he can't give a Pokédex to someone so young. However, Professor Oak states that the real reason he can't give a Pokédex is because Emerald lies to him. He asks Hirō to bring the note he had written and notes that Emerald's request to learn more about Pokémon was inconsistent with his usual tendency to avoid them. He tells Emerald that if he can't tell the truth, he wouldn't give him a Pokédex even if he was older. Professor Oak told Emerald to consider what Pokémon are to him and until then, he would register Emerald as a temporary owner of the Pokédex. Emerald later told the Trick Master about what happened to him and asks for his advice. Although he apologizes for making him come all the way to help him, the Trick Master reveals that he had another reason to come. He pulls out a briefcase, which is revealed to have all of the gadgets that Emerald had designed previously. In addition to the gadgets, Emerald finds the E Shooter, which he had not originally thought up. The Trick Master reveals that he had created it so that Emerald can use his ability to determine where a Pokémon was born to help people. The Trick Master explains that every creature is sure to have a reaction to something that comes from where they were born. With his Hometown Soil bullets, Emerald can calm down rampaging Pokémon by making them remember where they were born. Emerald begins tearing up at the Trick Master coming up with the invention for his sake, but he points out that he actually based it on a device from another region. The Trick Master helped Emerald to put on his gadgets and build his hairstyle with gel, and in the months that followed Emerald trained rigorously to master usage of his arms, shoes, E Shooter and unique ability, before finally proceeding to receive his Pokédex from Professor Oak. Unfortunately, Professor Oak revealed that the Pokédex was currently with Professor Birch at the time. Emerald offered to get it himself, only to find the region being flooded by . When he found the professor, he found him being washed away by a tidal wave, which meant that Emerald had to wait even longer for his Pokédex. In fact, Emerald had only gotten his Pokédex a short while before he was sent to the . Concluding his story, Emerald remains depressed over how refused his wish, but Ruby and Sapphire console him, appreciating that he was willing to divulge his life story to them. Just then, the bangles glow and fall off, indicating that , Mumu, and Chic have learned the ultimate moves. Suddenly, and fall onto the roof of the room, having been defeated. Major events * continues his story. * Mumu, Chic, and Emerald's Sceptile master the ultimate moves. * and come back defeated. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * (flashback) * Professor Birch (flashback) * Hirō (flashback) * DJ Mary (flashback) * Trick Master/ (flashback) Pokémon * (Tibo/ ; 's) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng V - Một "tôi" mới }} de:Kapitel 332 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS332 zh:PS332